Mi más grande deseo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hak a veces deseaba regresar aquellos tiempos de bella ignorancia e inocencia, pero su más grande deseo era simplemente permanecer al lado de Yona.


Akatsuki no Yona (No me pertenece) pero sin duda el manga me encanto tanto, para que solo escuchar un instrumental de ellos, me haga querer escribir una nueva historia.

Hak te amo.

 **Mi más grande deseo.**

Puede que desde la primera vez que vio aquella sonrisa, todo había estado escrito. Algo que no le gustaba, pues no deseaba pensar que todo tuvo que haber pasado de esa forma, le gustaba soñar con un mundo donde Soo-Won no matara al emperador. Un mundo de cuento de hadas donde Yona hubiera sido feliz, en una ignorancia que era envuelta en su castillo. Pero si de esa forma hubiera estado a salva, claramente hubiera tomado ese camino.

Pero en vez de esa burbuja de felicidad, ahora estaban viviendo la más dura realidad, donde debían sobrevivir a diversos enemigos.

Donde la vida de todos siempre estaba en peligro.

No es como si a él le importará mucho su seguridad, no dudaría en correr al fuego por Yona, incluso por sus compañeros de batalla. Esos extraños dragones que le sacaban canas y a Yoon. Pues todos se habían ganado su digna confianza y los protegería con su vida.

Las palabras de Zeno diciéndole que era irremplazable, no eran suficiente para no luchar por ellos.

Aparte de la importancia que se habían ganado para su persona, había otra aún más infantil y estúpida. Era simple, la perdida de alguno de ellos no solo sería dolorosa para él, seria terriblemente oscura para Yona. Ella no merecía sufrir más de lo que su aventura ya les permitía.

Además, su sonrisa ya estaba suficientemente marchada.

Porque sí, probablemente tuvo que saberlo la primera vez que la vio sonreír de niños, que esa sonrisa lo ataría a su camino. Su destino fue marcado al verla reír. Ya que desde el momento infantil, donde sus sentimientos aún no eran tan grandes como ahora, su corazón latió con calor al verla sonreír y decir su nombre.

Desde ese momento estuvo atado a su destino.

…

-No te alejes mucho Yona-gruño Yoon al verla correr al prado.

Esta solo asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras corría junto con Zeno, la primera estaba llena de heridas y estaba buscando hierbas medicinales con la ayuda del dragón inmortal.

La última batalla había sido muy violenta, donde todos estaban heridos y deberían ocultarse un tiempo en el bosque. Los otros tres dragones estaban en medio del campamento preparando todo para una larga estancia. Él quien curiosamente había sido el menos herido en batalla, a pesar que tuvo que recibir una grave cortada en la pierna para proteger a Yona, había elegido ser el guardián de Yona y Yoon junto con Zeno.

Tomo un poco de aire antes de sentarse en un tronco caído.

Los otros tres estaban dispersados por todo el claro, riendo en ocasiones ante algún chiste de Zeno.

Sabía que junto a ese dragón amarillo, estarían suficientemente seguros.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos instantes.

Un recuerdo llego vagamente, ganando fuerza hasta ser algo tan claro, que pensaba estarlo viviendo de nuevo. Una vez donde había acompañado a la princesa a un claro cercano al reino, donde su cabello rojo aún era largo y su sonrisa era de inocente ignorancia. Como esta daba vueltas sobre sí misma, provocando que todo a su alrededor se moviera con ella, donde le daba varias flores diciéndole que no fuera amargado, antes de sonreír como una niña.

¿Algún día volvería a vivir esos momentos?

Ese era su deseo.

…

-Hak-dijo una voz frente a él.

Se sobresaltó, aunque para su suerte no lo demostró por fuera, levanto la vista para ver a Yona viéndolo con la cabeza ladeada. Su cabello no era largo como antes, sus ropas eran algo sucias y rasgadas, pero sus ojos…sus ojos ya no eran inocentes ni ignorantes, pero sin duda eran aún mucho más hermosos que antes.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Esta lo vio fijamente, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos.

Luego paso.

Esta saco unas flores de su espalda, si bien no eran iguales como las de su recuerdo, eran aún más hermosas. Tal vez por que la acompañaban la misma sonrisa que hace mucho no veía, donde un aire salvaje acompañaba a Yona, junto con una familiaridad que antes no poseía con él.

Se secó su garganta.

-Aun eres un gran amargado-hablo dándole las flores y regresando al lado de los chicos.

Este las tomo.

Volteo a ver la espalda de la princesa, sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver como ella recordaba aquello al igual que él.

Era una sensación gratificante.

…

Sin duda regresar a los tiempos de antes era uno de sus deseos, pero su más grande deseo, era simplemente poder estar al lado de Yona.

Pues de esa manera podría ver su sonrisa a diario.

Aquella sonrisa que lo había atado a un destino a su lado, uno que no se arrepentía de tomar.

 **Fin**

 _Que tengo que hacer en mi vida para encontrar un chico como Hak. Que duro es vivir al otro lado de la pantalla XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
